Genggamlah Tanganku
by Viri9ian FuraMashi
Summary: Fuji merasa dirinya dijauhi oleh teman-teman setimnya, Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Warning Perfect pair, Slight Golden pair. Baru selesai diedit. Jangan lupa reviewsnya ya... Silakan baca,
1. Bad Days

Hajimemashite,boku wa ViRiD,

Yoroshiku 0ne9aishimasu~

* * *

Summary : Fuji merasa dirinya dijauhi oleh teman-teman setimnya, Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Warning Perfect pair, Slight Golden pair.

Rated : K+ (maybe PG13)

Author note : Kore wa fanfic pertama boku, dakara mohon bantuannya.

Disclaimer : Andai Fuji bisa dibawa pulang, kyaa- how happy am I.

Douzou ne,

Genggamlah Tanganku

* * *

Chapter 1 : Bad Days

Apakah kamu pernah mempunyai perasaan yang aneh,

seperti badanmu terasa seperti melayang ?

Yah, itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Kepalaku pusing dan badanku seperti melayang di atas awan. Mungkin aku terkena demam.

Demo, disinilah aku, di lapangan tenis sekolahku. Anehnya, aku tidak membawa tas tenisku dan aku tidak tahu dimana itu berada. Aku merasa sangat pusing tahu ?

Jadi aku berkeliling mengelilingi lapangan, dengan teliti aku memeriksa satu demi satu teman setimku, aku hanya bisa bilang, hari ini semuanya begitu aneh. Semuanya terlihat begitu sedih.

Dan yang paling aneh, mereka semua mengabaikan aku.

Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah ?

Aku tahu, kadang-kadang aku bisa menjadi begitu jahat dengan mengganggu teman-temanku. Tapi, aku tidak ingat telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat sangat buruk yang bisa membuat teman-temanku mengabaikan aku.

Bahkan teman terbaikku, Eiji, mengabaikan aku.

Doushite ?

Aku ingin menanyakan kepada mereka, tapi seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku sangat pusing dan bingung. Aku tidak punya _mood_ untuk bicara dengan siapapun. Jadi, aku lebih memilih diam.

Aku berpikir aku hanya bisa bilang bahwa hari ini adalah salah satu hari burukku.

Hari burukku.......

Ah, aku ingat hari-hari burukku.....

* * *

Hari dimana Yuuta memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sekolah dan rumah kami karena dia bilang dia lelah hidup di bawah bayanganku. Aku begitu sedih dan kecewa, tapi tidak bisa bilang sesuatu karena aku tahu itu hanya sia-sia.

Dan hari burukku yang lain adalah....

Hari dimana Tezuka memberitahuku bahwa dia akan pergi ke Jerman untuk menyembuhkan cederanya. Berita itu sangat menghancurkan hatiku.

Tapi, itu adalah kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang Tezuka disini dan berada di dekatku, aku sudah tidak perlu bersedih lagi.

Bicara tentang Tezuka, sepanjang hari ini aku belum melihatnya.

Dimana dia ?

* * *

Semuanya latihan tetapi pikiran mereka melayang. Kalau dia tahu itu, aku yakin dia akan menghukum mereka untuk lari 30 putaran sekarang. Atau mungkin 50 putaran.

Aku melihat Kaidoh, dia sedang berusaha berlatih _snake_, tapi tidak berjalan lancar. Dia bahkan melewatkan pukulan Inui yang dipukulkan kearahnya dan berdesis frustasi. Sedangkan Inui hanya mencatat sesuatu di buku catatannya.

Yah, bukan hanya Kaidoh yang tidak berkonsentrasi. Bahkan Ochibi kita juga ! Mengejutkan ! Echizen jarang menunjukkan kelemahannya. Serve dan pukulannya tetap akurat tetapi tidak bertenaga.

Untunglah bagi dia, lawannya, Momoshiro, juga tidak bermain dengan serius. Hanya dengan melihat wajah Momo, aku tahu sesuatu yang buruk terjadi,

Demo, nani ?

Gerakan Taka-san bahkan lebih aneh. Dia hanya duduk di _bench_ dan matanya begitu sedih dan kosong padahal dia sedang memegang raket. Aku ingin menanyakan ada apa dan , lagi-lagi aku tidak dapat menemukan suaraku.

Jadi, aku berjalan menuju ke pinggir lapangan dimana Eiji dan Oishi berdiri. Mereka berbicara begitu serius. Bahkan suara Eiji begitu berat. Seperti mencoba untuk menahan nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Karena diselimuti rasa ingin tahu, aku berjalan mendekati mereka. Aku ingin tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

"..... Aku tidak tahan lagi! Bagaimana bisa kita masih berkeliaran disini dan berlatih seperti tidak ada yang terjadi !!" Eiji menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan kemarahan dan frustasinya.

"Tenanglah Eiji, bahkan kalau kita pergi kesana, kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun ! Lebih baik kita melakukan melakukan sesuatu untuk mengalih perhatian kita dan berdo'a agar semuanya tidak apa-apa ! Aku yakin, tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi." Oishi mencoba untuk menenangkan partnernya.

Eiji berteriak,"Tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi ? Bagaimana bisa kau yakin tentang itu ? Bahkan dokter masih tidak bisa bilang apapun dan Tezuka masih di rumah sakit..... Bagaimana bisa....," Sekarang dia menangis dan Oishi memeluknya, menenangkannya.

Tezuka ?

Tezuka ada di rumah sakit ?!

Nani ?!

Apa yang terjadi ?

Kenapa aku tidak tahu apapun tentang itu ?

Aku melihat Eiji yang masih menangis dengan Oishi yang mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Itu mustahil, kemarin dia tidak apa-apa....... Ah ?!

Kemarin kami bertengkar.

Aku tiba-tiba panik.

Apa yang kulakukan disini ?

Aku harus bertemu dengannya.

Harus !!

TBC.

* * *

Sankyuu ne, sudah dibaca.

Gomen ne, kalau bahasanya masih terlalu baku,

Demo, tenang saja. Chapter 2-nya sudah mau selesai.

Dan sebentar lagi boku mau update-in chapternya.

Boku tunggu saran dan kritikannya !!!

Jaa Nee ^_^....


	2. Reality

Hi, minna-san. Boku kembali,

Akhirnya Boku bisa menyelesaikan fanfic pertama boku,

Sebelumnya arigatou bagi yang sudah baca maupun reviews,

Hountou ni arigatou ne,

Chapter 1 yang banyak kesalahan akhirnya juga sudah diedit,

Yah, daripada boku tidak bisa berhenti bicara yang nggak jelas,

Langsung saja kita mulai saja chapter 2-nya.

Iku yo~

* * *

Summary : Fuji merasa dirinya dijauhi oleh teman-teman setimnya, Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Warning Perfect pair, Fuji Incest.

Author note : Kore wa fanfic pertama boku, dakara mohon bantuannya.

Disclaimer : Andai Fuji bisa dibawa pulang, kyaa- how happy am I.

Douzou ne,

* * *

**Genggamlah Tanganku**

Chapter 2 : Reality

Tezuka di rumah sakit?

_Sonna?!_

Aku berlari dari lapangan dan menuju rumah sakit dengan kecepatan penuh,

di waktu yang sama aku merasa sangat marah.

Aku sangat marah dengan diriku yang tidak tahu apapun,

dan dengan semuanya karena tidak menceritakan apapun kepadaku.

Tak seorangpun bilang sesuatu ketika aku pergi. Mungkin mereka tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Atau mungkin mereka masih marah padaku dengan alasan yang tidak kuketahui.

Demo, itu tidak penting. Bagiku sekarang, hal yang paling penting adalah menemukan Tezuka.

Menemukannya...

Dan bilang " gomenasai " kepadanya,

Aku ingat. Kemarin, kami bertengkar tentang aku dan Yuuta. Sebuah pertandingan yang sempurna diadakan kemarin. Pertandingan seru yang tidak boleh dilewatkan oleh semuanya, yaitu aku melawan Yuuta.(sayang, boku ngga nonton)

Di dalam pertandingan kemarin, aku tidak bisa menunjukkan belas kasihan kepada _otouto_ku yang tercinta. Aku mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku dengan mengeluarkan semua _counter_ku. Jadinya, pertandingan itu berakhir dengan skor 6-4. Setelah pertandingan tersebut, Yuuta menghindariku.

Ketika aku bermaksud untuk mengejar Yuuta, Tezuka menangkap tanganku dan bilang kalau aku tidak boleh pergi. Tentu saja aku marah dan akhirnya kami bertengkar.

Bagaimana aku bisa lupa ? Dasar _baka_!

Bukan hal yang aneh kalau semuanya begitu marah padaku.

Demo, setelah itu apa yang terjadi?

Apa yang terjadi dengan Tezuka?

Kenapa dia bisa sakit?

_Nande_?

Entah bagaimana caranya, sekarang aku berada di rumah sakit. Sepanjang koridor, aku lari secepat mungkin, berharap bisa menemukan Tezuka secepat mungkin.

Dan akhirnya ketemu,

Ryuuzaki-sensei sedang berdiri di depan suatu ruangan. Mengenal siapa yang berada di dalam, aku berjalan ke dalam ruangan,

Tetapi sesampainya di dalam, aku terkejut,

Di dalam ruangan tersebut, bukan orang tua Tezuka yang kutemui, melainkan orang tuaku.

Aku melihat _kaasan_ menangis dan _otousan_ yang sedang mencoba untuk menenangkannya, tapi dia tidak bisa untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Bukan hanya mereka berdua saja, bahkan Yumiko-_nessan_ dan Yuuta disana. Mereka berdua juga terlihat begitu sedih dan _shock_. Terutama Yuuta.

_Nande_?!

Aku tidak mengerti,

Ini ruangan Tezuka,kan?

Tezuka...

Seseorang yang paling penting bagiku sekarang sedang duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur dan dia sedang memegang tangan seseorang dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Dan..

Tangan itu...

Adalah...

Aku?!

Aku terdiam.

Aku merasa, otakku berhenti bekerja dan waktu seolah berhenti.

Di hadapanku, aku melihat diriku terbaring seperti tidak bernyawa. Kepalaku dibalut perban yang sangat tebal. Begitu juga tangan kananku. Bahkan disekujur tubuhku dikelilingi oleh kabel-kabel yang dihubungkan dengan sebuah mesin.

Suara '_beep beep' _ membuatku menggigil tidak karuan.

Aku tahu garis kasar di monitor dapat membuat ketenangan dan kapanpun juga garis itu bisa berubah menjadi garis lurus. Yang berarti aku mati.

Tiba-tiba aku ingat kejadian kemarin yang sempat hilang dari pikiranku,

* * *

Φ Flashback Φ

".... kau tidak harus mengejarnya, Fuji! Kau pemenangnya! Biarkan dia menerimanya!" Tezuka berbicara dengan keras dan dia menggenggam tanganku lebih kuat. Aku tahu dia sedang marah.

"Itu urusanku sendiri, Tezuka. Aku menang, dan tim kita menang. Sekarang kewajibanku telah selesai dan aku bebas untuk melakukan apapun,kan" Aku mencoba untuk membebaskan tanganku dari genggamannya.

"Iie, upacara penyerahan hadiahnya akan dimulai. Kau bisa berbicara dengannya nanti. Fuji, berikannlah dia waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Kata-katamu hanya akan membuatnya tambah marah." Akhirnya Tezuka melepaskan genggamannya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan upacaranya. Kau bisa melakukan itu tanpa aku. Tezuka, biarkanlah aku pergi, aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Yuuta SEKARANG." Aku sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan kemarahannya.

Dengan tenang Tezuka menjawab," Iie, Fuji. Kita pemenangnya. Sponsor dari pertandingan ini akan kecewa kalau salah satu pemenangnya tidak hadir pada upacara tanpa jawaban yang jelas."

Kata-kata "Jawaban yang jelas." membuatku terkejut. Bagaimana bisa dia bilang bahwa hubunganku dengan Yuuta itu sesuatu yang tidak penting?!

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan nada kecewa,"Tezuka, kau tahu bahwa Yuuta adalah _otouto_ku sangat berharga bagiku dan aku tidak bisa mengabaikan hanya karena sebuah upacara yang sangat bodoh."

Aku melanjutkan, "Dalam 6 tahun kita berteman, aku selalu percaya bahwa kau adalah salah satu orang yang bisa memahamiku. Demo, sekarang, aku tidak yakin dengan hal itu."

Wajah Tezuka tetap tenang, tapi aku tahu dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang kukatakan barusan. Di waktu yang sama, aku merasa begitu bersalah dan sangat menyesal dengan apa yang kukatakan padanya barusan.

Demo, pada waktu itu, mengejar Yuuta adalah prioritas utama, jadi aku mengambil kesempatan itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari dan mencari, akhirnya aku menemukan Yuuta yang sedang duduk terdiam di bawah pohon sakura. Sayangnya, dia menyadariku dan berteriak kepadaku, "Jangan mendekat lagi,_baka aniki_!! Aku tahu kau sedang mengasihaniku! Pergilah,aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu sekarang!!"

Kata-katanya sangat menyakitkanku, tapi aku bersikeras ingin berbicara dengannya. Jadi aku berjalan mendekatinya.

Aku bisa melihat mukanya memerah dan marah, "Ok! Kalau kau tidak mau pergi, lebih baik aku saja yang pergi."

Yuuta berbalik dariku dan berlari ke seberang jalan.

Di waktu yang sama, sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi sedang menuju ke arahnya.

"YUUUUUTTTAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Apa yang kukatakan pada Tezuka itu benar. Yuuta adalah _otouto_ku yang paling berharga. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menderita.

Jadi,,,

Aku...

* * *

Aku kembali ke ruangan itu. Dan merasa air mataku mengalir.

"Tezuka......Yuuta......"

Aku berjalan mendekati Tezuka dan memeluknya dari belakang. Kenyataannya, aku sudah menyakitinya dan aku tidak mampu untuk meminta maaf dengannya maupun dengan Yuuta.

Sangat menyakitkan.

"_Gomenasai_,Tezuka...._Hountouni gomen_." Aku menangis tersedu-sedu.

Pikiranku mulai menghantuiku.

Kalau aku mati sekarang, apa yang akan dilakukan Tezuka?

Apa dia akan membenciku karena aku meninggalkan dia?

Apa dia akan sedih dan menyesal tentang pertengkaran kami kemarin?

Bagaimana kalau dia berpikir aku membencinya?

Bagaimana caranya untuk membuat dia mengerti kalau aku begitu bersalah dan sangat mencintainya?

Dan bagaimana dengan Yuuta?

Apa dia akan merasa menyalahkan dirinya karena dia pikir dia penyebab kematianku?

Apa dia akan tetap bermain tenis?

Orang tuaku..... Aku belum melakukan apapun kepada mereka, apa yang harus kulakukan?

_Neesan_ bilang dia akan bertunangan bulan depan. Apa dia akan marah padaku karena tidak bisa melihatnya memakai gaunnya?

Apa dia akan membatalkan pertunangannya?

Iie, itu akan menghancurkan hatinya, aku tidak mau itu terjadi!

Dan teman setimku.... Minggu depan kami akan melawan Hyoutei di kejuaraan Kantou. Bagaimana kalau kematianku mempengaruhi permainan mereka?

Kalau mereka kalah, itu semua adalah kesalahanku!

Dan bagaimana kalau...

"FUJIII!" Aku mendengar Tezuka berteriak. Dia berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan membuat kursinya jatuh,"Fuji! Bertahanlah! Onegai!!"

_Kaasan_ dan _otousan_ terlihat begitu terkejut. Ketakutan terlukis jelas di wajah mereka.

Dengan cepat,_neesan_ berlari keluar dari ruangan dan menjerit agar dokter segera datang. Wajah Yuuta memucat,"_A-aniki_, k-kau bercanda,kan?"

Air mataku mengalir deras dari mataku. Aku ingin bilang kepada semuanya bahwa itu adalah lelucon, tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memegang mereka semua.

Tezuka.....

Aku merasa hancur ketika aku melihat dia menggenggam tanganku dengan begitu kuat dan dari dalam hati memohon padaku untuk terus bertahan.

Melihat mereka menjerit, menangis,dan menggenggam tanganku ketika aku hanya berdiri di belakang mereka, tidak berdaya dan tidak punya harapan.

Sangat menyakitkan.

Lelucon yang sangat kejam.

Apa ini akan berakhir?

Apa harapanku dan harapan mereka berakhir sia-sia?

Aku berjalan untuk menjangkau Tezuka, untuk bilang padanya bahwa aku ada disini.

Demo, tiba-tiba dunia menjadi hilang. Semua yang kulihat berubah menjadi putih.

Aku merasa begitu nyaman...

Tenang....

Damai...

Dan hangat...

Hangat?

Ya, tanganku begitu hangat dan basah.

Apa itu?

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku.

Tiba-tiba cahaya menyerang mata tertutupku. Demo, aku memaksanya untuk membuka.

Aku melihat langit-langit rumah sakit.

Bukankah aku sudah mati?

Kehangatan di tanganku masih ada dan aku membalikkan wajahku kepada sumber suara. Dan aku bertemu dengan sepasang mata coklat yang aku cintai. Mereka semua terlihat begitu terkejut.

Aku tersenyum

"Kau memanggilku." Aku memaksakan suaraku untuk berbicara.

Setelah itu, Tezuka tersenyum dan aku melihat air matanya mengancam untuk jatuh. Dia mencium tanganku dan berbisik,"_Okaeri_, Fuji." Aku bisa merasakan senyumku bertambah lebar dan air mataku jatuh dengan bebas.

"_Tadaima_."

Dan hal terakhir yang aku ingat sebelum aku menutup mataku, Tezuka menciumku.

Aku begitu senang,

Karena sekarang aku bersama orang yang kucintai.

_OWARI~_

Fiiuuuuhh~ Akhirnya selesai juga.

Boku ngga bisa bayangin muka _kaasan_ dan _otousan_ Fuji waktu Tezuka mencium Fuji. Lucu kalau dibayanginnya.

Btw, sekarang boku lagi senang banget nieh,

Akhirnya Manga Tenipuri dilanjutin lagi.

Minggu lalu, boku baru selesai baca Tenipuri 41.

_OMG! _ Fuji-kun jadi tambah keren saja.

Marui-kun dan Shiraishi-kun juga.

Andai Tenimyu sama Seiryuu Tenipuri ke Indonesia.

Boku ingin banget ketemu Hiroki Aiba dan Yuki Kaida juga AOZU.

Kapan ya animonster bahas tenipuri lagi?

Kangen nih,klo bisa sih bonusnya poster/pin Seigaku

Wooow~ jadi nggak sabar nunggunya.

Oh ya, ada yang sudah punya jaket seigaku n Tenipuri 40.5?

Kasih tahu harga dan tempat belinya ya? Onegai!!

Btw,senin besok, boku mau menghadapi UN,

Dan setelah UN juga ada ujian praktek.

Jadi untuk fanfic selanjutnya, akan makan waktu.

Demo, boku akan berusaha melalui semua rintangan yang ada.

Nee, minna-san. Do'ain ya, biar boku diberi kemudahan dalam mengerjakan soal UN,terutama MTK (kudu tuh).

Dan semoga boku bisa diterima SMA RSBI yang boku minat.

Jaa nee~

See u next time~ 


End file.
